


Put all your weight on me

by wildheart1004



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just two cute dorks, still not over that scene, the conversation I wish they had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheart1004/pseuds/wildheart1004
Summary: The conversation I wish they had after the cuddle scene. Just some fluff and them talking about some stuff, while being the adorable dorks they are.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Put all your weight on me

**Author's Note:**

> My version of this scene. Not 100% accuracy with this story, I adapted some of the conversation, but not all of it. Hope you enjoy my take of this scene. Feel free to let me know what you think. Constructive criticism also very much appreciated. Without further ado, hope you enjoy <3

„Good morning“ Fatou mumbled into her hair softly, kissing the side of her head. Kieu My was apparently still half asleep and kept on mumbling incoherent words to which Fatou couldn’t hold back a giggle, she was just the cutest, more so when sleepy. Finally she opened her eyes and looked back at her for a second, smiling, then she hid her face in her hands, groaning slightly. Fatou stopped her movement for a second when Kieu My let herself sink back into the pillows, following suit a little after her. She waited patiently for her to really wake up, caressing her hair absentmindedly, thoughts immediately wandering back to the past 15 hours and goosebumps erupted on her body just at the thought of it. The way Kieu My has opened up and completely surrendered to her after her truthful confession yesterday, it just never seized to amaze her. The way she truly trusted her and it being her first time with a girl made it even more special, although for Fatou it already was. She took it as her chance to show Kieu My just how much she appreciates, loves and respects her as a person. The little moans here and there, the way her body tensed, clawing at Fatou’s back, holding herself down, made her more perfect to her, more tangible and vibrant.

She turned around, looking at her now, while playing with Fatou’s nose mumbling “you’re cute”. Was this a dream because it sure did seem like one. She loved seeing her this open about her thoughts and also open about her appearance, no makeup, no nothing. 

“Would you mind laying on top of me?” Kieu My asked then, clearly ashamed of asking, judging by the way she was hiding her face in her armpit. 

“Okay” Fatou replied simply, a grin on her face. This girl would be the death of her, she was sure of it. 

Kieu My turned around, getting into position and Fatou got up, hovering over her and then gently laying down on top of her. 

“You can make yourself heavy you know”

“Real heavy you say?” she shot back, pushing herself further into her girlfriend with an exaggerated groan.  
Kieu My giggled at her antics and Fatou couldn’t hold herself back from planting little kisses on her cheek, too overcome by the sudden burst of love. Maybe they should try this more often, it did indeed feel oddly comfortable. And if she wanted her to lay down, protecting her, she’d willingly do so anytime. She also caught the meaning behind making herself heavy, as heavy as she’d like. She has always been supportive, trying to take on and tackle Fatou’s problems for her, trying to lift her weight and up until recently she has been too clouded by her own fear and the turmoil of emotions, that she missed actually recognizing it for what it is. She loved her even more for it.

“You wanna stay like that forever?” she whispered into Kieu My’s ear  
She answered by nodding, her eyes blissfully closed and a grin erupting on her face. Then they kept on laying there for about 20 minutes, just reminiscing in each other’s presence and warmth until she heard Kieu My break the silence, turning them around slightly, so that Fatou was now laying on top of her, head propped up on her chest, the other hand brushing through her hair softly.

“Fatou?”

“Hmm?”

“When you talked about the list yesterday, did you actually make one?”

“Of course, you thought that was just a bluff? I have so many more reasons, like damn, don’t even get me started.”

“Really?” she replied, face turning red, eyes averted, she was clearly shy and getting insecure now.

“For example your jokes, your sense of humor in general, your bravery, your determination and your discipline, your love for the galaxy and everything philosophical and your tendency to look everything up, staying up to date. It’s inspiring and incredible at the same time. And the way you are always there for your friends, it’s so rare to have someone like you in their lives. Everyone who meets you should be grateful and trying their damn best to keep you, because if not, they’re clearly missing out. Oh I almost forgot these skills your tongue…”

“No don’t you dare Fatou, stop it.” She said with a laugh while hiding her face in her hands, clearly ashamed. 

“What? it’s a true gift.”

“Fatou” she said warningly 

“What? Am I not allowed to praise your excellent abilities to…”

She couldn’t even finish the sentence before Kieu My tackled her with a pillow, now straddling her waist.  
When she pulled away and their laughter died down, she saw her hair completely disheveled and a piece of fluff clinging onto a strand of her hair. With a laugh she reached out pulling it out.

“God how much I…” she stopped herself for a second. "Love you" she had almost blurted out. Kieu My looked at her questioningly, and without further overthinking it, she just took the leap of faith and confessed it.

“How much I love you” she said now, almost in a whisper, gauging for any kind of reaction. She just saw Kieu My speechless, lips trembling, and she could swear there were tears welling up. Hopefully good ones. 

“You do?” she asked in a small voice, a voice that carried all the insecurity and fear, yet all the hope and love at the same time. 

She managed to nod, smiling up at her, not trusting her own voice anymore. That’s when Kieu My fully lost it, letting go of the tears, while laughing disbelievingly, pulling her into a messy kiss. She was here for it though, pouring all of her feelings into it. Because sometimes actions and looks could say so much more than words. But she knew Kieu My needed communication, she needed to be reassured, and she would do anything to make her feel seen. 

“I-love-you-too” she managed to say between kisses, after having finally said it, she collapsed onto her shoulder crying into it and Fatou just held her, kissing the side of her head while combing through her hair gently. 

“Kieu My?”

“Yeah?”

“I wanted to apologize again, and I want to open up to you, since it doesn’t seem fair my girlfriend doesn’t know what has been going on. That is if you want to know.” Her voice fading out slightly at the end, the uncertainty once again making its way into her mind, possessing her like so many times before. A permanent unwelcome resident.

“Your girlfriend?” she asked, a giddy smile on her face.

“Too much?” Fatou asked, now even more insecure

“No absolutely not. I just, it’s just…you never actually called me that, but I like the ring of it to be honest.”

“Okay great” she said, now relieved

“Oh and of course I do. Whatever you feel comfortable sharing with me, because after all you are my girlfriend.” She added, winking.

“You’re right, it does have a certain ring to it. And, um... yeah so, everything kinda went downhill a few weeks ago. As you had probably already noticed. With school, physics and maths just fucking up my brain and then Ava, who I had stood up the night we met up with Mailin and Nora. I messed everything up and honestly I kinda felt like a pan with a thousand holes in it you know?” Kieu My just nodded patiently, taking her hand, caressing it softly, ensuring her of her support, which helped Fatou a great amount to actually talk about her problems with someone. The fear and insecurities still screaming at the back of her mind to not let her in, that she didn’t care and would just leave anyway, because it’s too much and would be for anyone. But that small gesture managed to pull her out of that dark hole she was just about to go down into and kept her afloat and breathing.

“The dates keep swirling around in my mind, creating one huge mess. And then the way I had let you down. I feel so stupid now, It’s like I wanted to do something, but I got so swept up in my emotions, I was just so scared I wasn’t enough, I mean have you seen yourself?” she said with a sad laugh.

“You know how long I’ve been pining after you? Practically since the first time I have seen you. I just saw something in you nobody did apparently and I didn’t want to give up on it. And how ecstatic I’ve been to see you come after me. So sure of us somehow, before it probably even started.” she went on explaining, smiling at the mere thought of it.

“It’s amazing” Kieu My stated

“What is?” Fatou asked confused

“”How oblivious you could be. I saw you as this cool and laid back chick I always wanted to be. The first time I saw you I wanted to get to know you and then I secretly went on a mission, never thinking it’d go anywhere to be honest. I mean the horror night, the no dating friends thing? It was clearly a come on, but hey, I can’t complain, here we are” she shrugged, a grin on her face, while she tugged on Fatou’s hand, pulling her into a kiss. It didn’t last as long as she’d have liked, but it was enough to take every worry she ever had away, that’s the kind of effect she had on her and it never seized to amaze her. 

That touch and the loving look, a look of affection and trust and complete and utter happiness was enough to make her feel all the butterflies erupting once again. It’s like it never seemed to stop. It felt so familiar with her, yet so damn surprising and adventurous at the same time. She wanted this, now more than ever and she was willing to go all the way for her, show her how much she loved her, just like Kieu My has done these past few weeks, even when not around physically.

“Look at us”

“Yeah look at us, the power couple no one is prepared for.” Kieu My said, scrunching her nose up, the way Fatou could never get tired of seeing, when Fatou leaned in to rest their foreheads together, brushing back the hair from her ears, no need to hide herself any longer. 

Little did they know, that has been the start of a beautiful love story, hearts laid out bare and a love sealed with that spark of trust and promise. A silence filled with more words than could have ever been said, manifesting a new start, a start of something powerful. At the end of the day they were just two girls, two souls, two hearts having found each other at the right time, having fought their way through to the world of love and a promising future and that’s what they would stand for. That’s all that mattered in the end.


End file.
